Walter Bryan Cranston White Stories: Deleted Scenes
by phantomzombie
Summary: A series of deleted scenes from Walter Bryan Cranston White's stories.
1. Introduction

**Hello. Now, I'm a big fan of Water Bryan Cranston White's South Park Based stories, but there are quite a few moments that haven't made it into them. So what I got here, is a series of Deleted or Extended Scenes from his stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: It's a good idea to read his stories before you check these scenes out.**


	2. Fateful Attraction

**Extended Scene: The theatre**

**Later, Cartman and Heidi are seeing 'Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker' and are making out during the movie. Scott and Sophie are watching the movie as well. But Scott notices Cartman and Heidi making out and gets shocked; Sophie notices this as well and looks on in confusion.**

**The camera then pans to Kevin and Red (Kevin's dressed as Luke Skywalker, and Red is dressed in Leia's Gold Bikini), who are watching the movie, but then notice Cartman and Heidi.**

**Red (To Kevin): **Excuse me, I have to go vomit.

**She gets out of her seat and leaves. Kevin accompanies her to the restroom.**

* * *

**Deleted Scene: Sheila sees Heidi's boobs**

**Ike: **Kyle, the popcorn is ready!

**Kyle:** I know Ike, hold on! **(To Cartman) **Well, maybe you could ask Mephesto for a cure.

**Cartman: **No Kahl, that's- wait, a cure? Of course, there could be a cure.

**Suddenly, Heidi shows up outside the house.**

**Heidi: **Eric! How do you like _these _raisins?!

**Heidi lifts up her top and starts to press her boobs against the window again.**

**Cartman: **Dammit! How the fuck is she finding me?!

**Kyle runs to Ike and covers his eyes.**

**Ike: **What?!

**Sheila (Offscreen): **Kyle! What's going on?!

**Kyle: **Nothing, ma!

**Sheila (Offscreen): **It doesn't sound like nothing! I'm coming in!

**Sheila enters.**

**Kyle: **No ma! Don't look out the window!

**Too Late; Sheila looks out the window and sees Heidi pressing her boobs against it.**

**Sheila: (Screams, falls on her back)**

**Gerald comes in and presses his ear against Sheila's chest.**

**Gerald: **Kyle! Your girlfriend gave your mother a heart attack!

**He goes outside to catch her; she puts her top down and flees. Kyle stops covering Ike's eyes.**

**Ike:** Aww Kyle. I wanted to see boobies. **(Under his breath)** Specifically, Bebe's boobies.

**Kyle:** It was for your own good, Ike.

* * *

**Extended Montage Scene: Cartman and Heidi at the Funland**

**Cartman and Heidi are making out on the 'Tunnel of Love'. Annie and Daniel are already kissing, then notices them and vomit into each others mouths. Then they separate and vomit into the water. The other couples scream and the ride is abandoned.**


	3. Aftermath

**Deleted Scene: Wendy flashes Stan**

**Wendy: **I didn't wanna break up with you, you know? But I backed down to peer pressure, something I never do. Although I must admit, you do have a nice um... um... umm... your...

**Stan: **My?

**Wendy: **Nice... thing.

**Stan: **Thing?

**Wendy: **Stan. Can I show you something?

**Stan: **What is it?

**Wendy: **I'll show you.

**Wendy got off Stan's bed, and stood in front of him.**

**Stan: **What are you showing me?

**Wendy: **This.

**She takes her pants off.**

**Stan: **Whoa! That's nice!

**Downstairs, Randy hears him.**

**Randy: **Well, sounds like Stan is coming around to marijuana.

**Upstairs, it is revealed that Wendy is showing her vagina to Stan.**

**Wendy: **Gimme your hand.

**Stan does.**

**Wendy: **And close your eyes.

**Stan does.**

**Wendy guides his hand just to the top of her vagina; she then takes one of his fingers and plunges it in.**

**Stan: **Wendy, good god, you're wet! Wait, what is that?

**Wendy: **The clitoris.

**Stan: **Finally, I found it!

**Wendy: **What?

**Stan eventually takes his hand out, opens his eyes and Wendy pulls her pants back up.**

**Wendy: **Better?

**Stan: **Yeah.

**Wendy: **See ya.

**She kisses him and leaves. Stan pulls back the waistband and looks down.**

**Stan: **I think I need to change my pants.

* * *

**Alternate Ending: Gerald attempts to troll the ****President**

**Gerald is on his computer, writing a tweet to President Trump.**

**Gerald: **Mr. President; you look like an adult, but act like a baby. **(Send)**

**President: **That was an appalling tweet.

**Gerald: **Damn!

**He turns off his computer and leaves.**


	4. Evil Bunny Christmas

**Extended Ending: Cartman eggs Wendy's house**

**Nelly: **Fuck you Cartman!

**Cartman: **So, what do you think?

**The girls glare at Cartman.**

**Wendy: **Get the fuck out of my Book Club, Cartman!

**Cartman: **Fine, bitch!

**He leaves, disgusted. The door is heard opening, then closing.**

**Wendy: **So, who's next?

**Annie:** Me!

**Testaburger Residence: Wendy is sitting lying on her bed, reading 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'. Something taps on her window.**

**Wendy: **Oh, what the hell?!

**Outside, Cartman is shown throwing eggs and expired coleslaw at her house.**

**Cartman:** That's for kicking me out of your club!** (He throws an egg at one of the windows, shattering it)** And that's for interrupting my story!

**Wendy opens the window.**

**Wendy: **Fuck off Cartman!

**Her father wakes up, and comes into Wendy's room.**

**Sean: **Wendy, what's going on? **(He sniffs) **Ugh, and what's that smell?

**Wendy: **Expired coleslaw, and rotten eggs.

**Sean leaves. He re-appears at the front door. He steps outside.**

**Sean: **Leave Eric! Now!

**Cartman throws a ball of coleslaw in Sean's face. He seethes in anger; he wipes it off his face, and throws it back at Cartman... in his face.**

**Cartman: **Eewwww! Gross!

**He runs off.**


	5. Bare Window

**Deleted Scene: Dougie barges into Wendy's room**

**Wendy: **Oh. That's right, my phone got destroyed in the crash. Shit! I could read a few books or do some studying or maybe those binoculars I barely use. Might as well. It's a waste of a good pair of binoculars.

**Wendy used her wheelchair to grab her binoculars and starts to look out of the window by using them.**

**She looks around the streets to see Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny toilet-papering Mr. White's house.**

**Wendy: **I'll let them pass, they're only young.

**She continues looking around, then Dougie enters, unannounced. Wendy turns around.**

**Dougie: **Simpsons did it! Simpsons did it! Season 6, Episode 1, 'Bart of Darkness', where Bart suspects Ned Flanders killed his-

**Wendy: **Dougie, get out!

**She rolls towards him, pushes him out the door, and shuts it. She goes back to her spot, and continues looking through them. She notices Towelie walking down the street suspiciously with a bag of crystal meth.**

* * *

**Extended Scene: Wendy daydreams about Stan getting changed**

**Stan: **What are you doing?

**Wendy: **I got bored and just decided to use these binoculars to look around town.

**Stan: **Well, good thing I moved, or otherwise you'd be spying on me getting changed.

**Wendy gives Stan a cheeky grin. An imagination bubble appears above her head, and in the bubble, Stan is seen taking his shirt and pants off, and Wendy is in front of him, watching.**

**Wendy: **Oh Stan, wow, you're so hot!

**Stan:** Uh, Wendy?

**Wendy: **Huh?

**She stops daydreaming.**

**Stan: **You wouldn't spy on me getting changed, would you?

**Wendy: **I wouldn't.

**Stan: **You sure?

**Wendy: **Yeah.

* * *

**Extended Scene: Officer Barbrady catches Bebe sneaking into Kenny's house.**

**Bebe was at the house, and just about to enter through the window, when:**

**Officer Barbrady: **Miss Stevens!

**Bebe: **What's the problem officer?

**Officer Barbrady: **Are you intruding on someone's property?

**Bebe: **No, I'm just investigating a murder.

**Officer Barbrady: **Oh, okay. Carry on.

**He leaves. Bebe climbs in through the window, and begins looking around the house with her phone to her ear.**

**Bebe (Whispering): **I seriously don't know why they leave their window open.

**Wendy: **_Well, their house stinks so it's probably to get rid of the smell._

**Bebe: **True.


	6. Tutor

**Deleted Scene: Kyle removes all traces of Heidi from his life**

**Clyde is being booed at by his friends in the middle of the hallway.**

**Stan: **Creep!

**Craig: **Sex Offender!

**Clyde: **Fuck all of you! I'm gonna go study!

**Later, at Kyle's house. Kyle is looking at pictures of him and Heidi. He throws the pictures in the trash can, and then, sets them alight.**

**Kyle: **That whore can't be trusted with me.

**He opens his phone, and enters 'Contacts'. He scrolls down to Heidi Turner: he deletes her off his phone.**

**Later, he's at Stark's Pond, where he and Heidi shared their first kiss. He opens the locket of him and her. He throws it into the pond, and then walks away.**

**Kyle: **If anyone asks, Heidi and I were never together.


	7. Coronavirus is a Bitch

**Deleted Scene: Cartman and Tweek destroy Yaoi**

**Tucker Residence- Evening. The Coon and Wonder Tweek are outside.**

**The Coon: **Are you sure that the yaoi of you and Craig carry the coronavirus?

**Wonder Tweek: **Since they were made by Asian girls, yes!

**The Coon uses his claws to cut a hole in the window; he and Wonder Tweek climb through and are inside.**

**Wonder Tweek: **I think the paintings are in the basement.

**They find the basement door. Wonder Tweek picks the lock and they go inside. They hear footsteps from above.**

**The Coon: **Move!

**Wonder Tweek: **I don't wanna go to jail! **(Twitch)**

**The Coon: **You won't unless you move!

**He shoves him down the stairs, and the basement door closes. Thomas Tucker is revealed to have come down for a glass of water.**

**In the basement:**

**The Coon: **Whoa! That's a lot of yaoi!

**Wonder Tweek: **Craig's dad is the biggest yaoi collector in town.

**The Coon: **Not anymore. Match?

**Wonder Tweek hands The Coon a match; he lights it.**

**The Coon: **This should kill the Coronavirus for sure.

**He lights the paintings on fire; he and Wonder Tweek leave through a window. They run off into the night.**

**The next morning"**

**Thomas Tucker: **Now, to check that nothing has happened to my collection. **(He enters the basement) **Nooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Alternate Ending: Red becomes a vigilante**

**Red: **Bebe, after what happened, I don't anything to happen to my Kevin again.

**Bebe: **What do you want me to do about it?

**Red:** Make me a costume. Make it sci-fi theme, since Kevin loves sci-fi, and I'm kinda a geek myself.

**Bebe: **Ok. Come back in a few days.

**Four days later:**

**Red: **I'm back! Is my costume ready?

**Bebe: **Yep. Try it on.

**Red puts it on.**

**Red: **It's quite tight, yet so colourful. Call me... Cosmic-Gem.

**Bebe: **I like it. Also, you may give Kevin a raging boner when he sees you.

**They laugh.**


	8. The Fellowship of the Cut

**Deleted Scene: Mosquito talks to Edgar Wright**

**Mosquito: **But I deserve a sequel.

**The Coon: **No one wants a sequel with you, Mosquito.

**Mysterion: **And no-one wants a sequel with you, Coon.

**The Coon: **Fuck you Mysterion!

**Mosquito took out his phone and contacted a number.**

**Hollywood: The phone is picked up by Edgar Wright.**

**Edgar Wright: **Hello, is this Simon Pegg?

**Mosquito: **_No, this is Mosquito. Listen, me and my friends are doing a cinematic universe, and I think you may be interested in doing my film._

**Edgar Wright: **Well Mosquito, I'd love to do the film, but I'm currently occupied with 'Last Night in Soho', but keep in contact, okay?

**Mosquito: **_Okay._

**They hang up.**

* * *

**Extended Scene: Call Girl and Coon-Girl react to Jason Momoa**

**The Freedom Pals sat in surprise.**

**The Coon: **Oh My God!

**And that person was Jason Momoa.**

**Mosquito (Speaking in Slow-Motion): **Oh My God! Jason Momoa's in our base!

**Call Girl:** He even hotter in person that on TV! **(Licks her hips)**

**Coon-Girl: **I want a nice Jason Momosa on the beach with him topless! **(Rubs her sweet spot, then sees Human Kite staring at her) **Sorry.

**Jason Momoa took a seat.**


	9. Scary Stories to tell whilst on the bus

**Extended Ending: Cartman gets off the bus.**

**Token: **The end.

**Butters: **Token... what... the fudge... was that? Wendy's story was scarier.

**Wendy: **To be honest Butters. Your's was scarier.

**Butters: **Thank you Wendy. What about you Eric?

**Cartman: **Here's my stop!

**Cartman runs off the bus.**

**Butters: **This isn't his house.

**Cartman runs into a random house. That house is where his ex, Heidi, lives. He ran up to the bathroom. Heidi's mother, Nancy Turner, was in the shower when Cartman bursts through the door.**

**Nancy** **(Covering her body with the shower curtain):** Ahhhhhh! Eric! Get out of here! You're no longer welcome in our home!

**Cartman sits on the toilet and a foul stench fills the bathroom. Nancy holds her nose and her breath. Cartman is finished; he flushes, but it was so big it clogged the toilet. He runs out the door. Nancy finishes her shower; she comes out, dressed, and breathes heavily for fresh air. Her husband goes to use the bathroom.**

**Randolph: **Who left this fudge here?! **(Sees Cartman running from out the window) **Get back here, you son of a bitch!


	10. Valentines day stories

**Deleted Scene: Craig breaks the fourth wall**

**Craig: **Me and Tweek are just gonna do the usual. Go out, probably watch a movie, have dinner and hold hands.

**Kenny: **(Sounds good)

**Craig: **Not really, we're kind of boring. Even the fans think so, as we're barely getting screen time. **(Looks at the camera)** Hey viewers. You made me and Tweek a couple, and not only is it boring, but it's also a big lie and you're all a bunch of idiots. So, I suggest you stop shipping Creek, and let us live our lives as a bromance. Thank you. **(Turns away from the camera)** Stan, I hope you stop being nervous about screwing up with Wendy. She flashed you her pussy, and she blew you.

**Stan:** Yeah- hang on. How did you know about the pussy-flash?

**Kenny:** (Oops. I think I let it slip)

* * *

**Deleted Scene: Cartman's failed attempt to serenade Heidi**

**Turner Residence- Evening. Heidi was in her room, getting ready for her date with Kyle. Bebe is sitting on her bed, while Heidi tries on different dresses.**

**Heidi (Sporting a strapless lime-green dress): **How does this look Bebe? **(Gives a twirl)**

**Bebe: **Kyle will love it, Heidi.

**A tap on the window.**

**Heidi: **That must be Kyle.

**She opens it; her face turns dour when she sees Cartman standing at the bottom with a boombox. He turns it on, and it begins playing an instrumental version of 'Mandy' by Barry Manilow.**

**Cartman (Singing):  
**

_Oh Hei-di._

_You came and you showed me your pus-sy._

**Heidi shuts the window. The tape in the boombox breaks.**

**Cartman: **Goddammit!

* * *

**Deleted Scene: Randy interrupts Stan and Wendy's date**

**Stan: **So... how's basketball?

**Wendy: **We're doing well. We have a match against East Park next week. I hope you can show up.

**Stan: **I will, as long as my dad doesn't do anything to stop me.

**Wendy: **Speaking of your dad, how's farm life?

**Stan: **I don't really like to talk about farm life; it puts too much stress on me. I thought you knew that.

**Wendy: **Sorry. I just forgot.

**Stan:** It's okay. Like I said, I don't want to put any stress on us this evening. **(His phone rings. Stan picks it up, and looks at the caller ID; it's Randy. He sighs and answers) **What is it dad?

**Randy: **_Stan, I need you to come home now. We have to move the latest shipment to the barn._

**Stan (Groans): **Fuck off dad! Go lick a dog's butthole!

**Before Randy can reply, Stan hangs up. Randy calls again.**

**Randy: **_Don't you hang up on me, you bastard son! When you get home, you're punished!_

**Stan:** See if I care. I don't even wanna come home!

**Hangs up again, and puts his phone on silent. He and Wendy awkwardly look around.**

* * *

**Extended Scene: Clyde's dirty mind**

**Clyde: **Hey Eric.

**Cartman: **What?

**Clyde points to a bunch of seats that are a few rows in front of them.**

**Cartman: **Holy Crap, you're right! How is he handling two girlfriends? The lucky bastard.

**Clyde: **Maybe they're gonna get into a threesome later.

**An imagination bubble appears above his head.****_ In it, Kyle, Heidi and Bebe are naked and having a threesome. Kyle has his manhood inside Bebe, while she and Heidi are making out with each other and groping each other's breasts._**

**Clyde: **Oh yeah!

**Cartman: **A what?


End file.
